Luna Amiro
Appearance General Appearance Luna has extremely long and messy black hair which is complimented by black wolf airs. She has bright white eyes which have the ability to glow in certain situations. She has a small built frame that also comes with a black wolf tail. She normally wears comfortable clothing as she feels as if tight clothing is too restricting and uncomfortable. She has multiple small bruises on her body to where she has trained independently whilst she was growing Costumed Appearance Luna is equipped with a bodysuit which can change sizes to fit both her wolf form and human form. It is black to help match with her wolf hair and allow her to be camouflaged in battle scenarios. Her wolf appearance is a typical black wolf (Canis lupus), but instead of the normal brown/red eyes a wolf might have, she will continue to have her white eyes. Personality Luna is a very loud and energetic girl. She is eager to make friends due to being the only child in her family with extremely busy parents. But once you get to know her she is very kind and sweet. However do not underestimate her. She is a massive troublemaker. She often likes to pull pranks on her classmates and teachers but never means any real harm. People can describe as an adrenaline junkie. She loves the feeling of risking and the fear of being caught. Her mother was extremely strict on her as she was a child, therefore she made school the place she can have fun She can be quite naive sometimes which can become annoying. She lived a very sheltered life, with her parents only allowing her to be homeschooled after she got into big trouble at a past school, causing her to be explelled at the age of 9. Therefore, she can be oblivious to what the real world is like and may believe in her fantasies a bit too much. However, she is a serious fighter. This is due to the high standards her parents hold her to. Her number one goal, is to please her parents as well as to get their love and attention, and she is willing to do anything to achieve that. Thus the reason she worked hard for the entrance exam to U.A High School to prove she has what it takes to become a true hero that can make her family proud. Character Background Luna was born in Japan. Her Parents are Imashi Amiro and Kenta Amiro, who happen to be extremely busy parents. Her mother had a quirk for photographic memory. She didn't become a hero, but in fact a lawyer. Her quirk allowed her to remember specific elements of the crime scenes which has helped put countless of criminals behind bars. Her father also passed the wolf quirk, but instead was a white artic wolf. He spent most of his days working on government projects that happened in locations with freeing temperatures. Both of her parents were in highly respected roles of their jobs, and they expected Luna to be the same. They weren't fond of the idea of her being a wolf hero, running around everyday in her wolf form. They wanted her to have a job of a respectable role that was long term and stable. Thus, the reason they restricted her from using her wolf abilities a lot at home. That is why, when they found out she was using it for pranks at school, they were highly disappointed in her and no longer allowed her to leave the house until she grew up. This motivated Luna to work hard at home so that she could be allowed to attend U.A High School, and be allowed to not only work towards her dream of being a hero, but to also regain her own freedom back. She wants to allow herself to become the person who she wants to be as well as the daughter who can make her parents proud. Character Aspects Luna's main aspect is her never ending will to always remain positive. She received little love and support from her parents during her childhood, and on top of that, she was refrained from making proper friends and having a normal school life. She sees the acceptance into U.A as a new beginning that she refuses to give up. She is determined to make up for the lost opportunities for her life and a reset to her relationship to her parents. This can make her unbelievably stubborn and unrealistic. However, it can be a crucial addition to the team as it can act as a moral booster. # Optimistic # Determined # Creative Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk '''Wolf She will always have wolf ears and tails when in human form. She can temporarily transform into a wolf for a period of time while still maintaining their human voice, allowing them to speak their normal language while still in wolf form. When transforming, the user gains all characteristics wolves normally possess. This also allow her to send a distress call to any wolves within a 6 -10 mile vicinity, effectively summoning reinforcements to aid the user in battle. The wolves who hear the call can choose to ignore it or travel to where the user is to aid them in battle. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Gear Category:Inactive